


Shane Meowdej

by sentimentisachemicaldefect (orphan_account)



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling, M/M, Slow Build, cat!shane, no furry or bestiality bs tho lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sentimentisachemicaldefect
Summary: Shane goes missing on location. A stray cat shows up at Ryan's apartment. A confusing sequence of events ensue.





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> I think it goes without saying that this is 100 percent a work of fiction. NONE of this truly happened outside of my own imagination, and The Boys are not romantically involved. nuff said.

Ryan resented how loosely he threw around the word ‘breakdown’. Having a breakdown wasn’t being mildly upset the Lakers lost a game. Having a breakdown wasn’t crying because he was overwhelmed by work. And having a breakdown wasn’t what he experienced when the cinema said they didn’t have any buttered popcorn left. Having a breakdown was Ryan in the same outfit he’d worn the past six days, with stale breath, laid down in bed, willing himself to fall asleep so he wouldn’t have to be alone with his thoughts because his best friend was fucking dead.

 

Well not confirmed dead.

 

But missing after 48 hours may as well be dead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!!!! not only is this my first buzzfeed unsolved fic, but this is also probably one of the weirdest concepts I've taken on. I'm sure this has been done before, but I'm taking my chances with it regardless. hope you all enjoy-- if you do, please continue to read on as I update and leave a quick kudos! it's much appreciated!
> 
> (ps sorry about the dad joke title. I had to do it. I had to.)


	2. The Disappearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan and Shane make a house call, and things go wrong.

“Come out, come out wherever you are, you pesky little demons!” Shane called out. His taunts echoed against the rotting wood of the attic. “I’m ready to rumble! Come and get me!” 

 

Ryan wheezed, shaking his head with exasperation (though also amusement, not that he’d admit it). He turned away from Shane’s figure as the other man continued to “communicate” with the spirits. 

 

This was the first episode of the sixth Supernatural season. Fear was still fresh in Ryan’s veins, and Shane had been deprived of scaring the shit out of Ryan for an entire month. Both of the boys were excited to be out on the job again. 

 

Their finale of season five had been such a smashing hit, they decided to dedicate an entire season to house calls rather than commercial haunted locations. Today, they were at a cabin belonging to a woman of the name Cordelia Evans. A few months prior, she had sent Ryan a lengthy email describing oddities that had occurred at the vacation home she bought on the Oregon Coast. These ranged from eldritch voices whispering outside her bedroom door when there wasn’t civilization for miles to glass vases shattering for no reason. Ryan was completely intrigued by the case when he read the last paragraph describing a raucous hotspot hidden in Ms. Evans’ home. 

 

The attic.

 

If the pentagram etched deep into the floorboards wasn’t enough to turn a visitor off, the fact that the real estate agent giving Cordelia the tour  _ refused _ to step foot in it. Not a toe or finger through the door frame. The now-homeowner herself won’t touch the stairs leading up to the room now, for reasons she won’t disclose.

 

Cordelia apologized profusely when she sent the two up, clutching the wavers they signed (stupidly, agreeing that they wouldn’t press charges if one of them were to get hurt) with white knuckles and a blank expression. 

 

So there they stood, the bottoms of their shoes planted over what was unequivocally a pentagram. 

 

Ryan ran the glow of his flashlight over barren bookshelves that lined the wall. Something about the air of them felt older, larger than him. The shelves were sunken towards the middle, and he could only assume books heavy and ancient once sat there. He impulsively ran his fingers over the blanket of dust lying on them. Uneasiness tore its way up his throat. The smell of the sodden wood, the oppressive aura of the room, and Shane’s ye--.

 

Wait.

 

That was odd. 

 

The room was  _ quiet _ .

 

Shane was _ quiet _ .

 

Ryan wiped his palms on his pants and rose from his crouching position with a groan. If something in there shocked  _ Shane Madej _ to the point of speechlessness, it must have been omnipotent. 

 

The thing, though, was that there was nothing there. There wasn’t an apparition, there wasn’t an impossibly moving object, there wasn’t a single sound. Non-human or human. There were no ghosts, and more importantly, there was no Shane. 

 

“Shane,” Ryan called out. 

 

The uneasiness was now a clump of sludge sitting in the base of his throat. 

 

“Shane. Not funny,” 

 

Silence.

 

“Seriously, man. Cut it out.”

 

Silence again. 

 

“Shane?” Ryan’s voice wobbled. 

 

For good measure, he stood in place a few minutes longer, listening, just in case his friend decided to make a sudden appearance. Ryan picked at his fingernails, pretending that the dirt he was scraping out from under them was anxiety. If this was a prank, it was the least humorous one Shane had ever played. 

 

Ryan sighed. It wouldn’t be unlike Shane, per se, to pull a stunt like this, but usually he wouldn’t drag it out for so long. Shane probably just slipped out to take a piss. 

 

He started down the stairs and clicked the door to the attic behind him as gently as he could with the amount of adrenaline coursing through him. Cordelia was waiting in the hallway and helped Ryan stuff away the filming equipment. He tried his best to ignore the sheen of sweat across her forehead and tight shoulders that matched his own.

 

“Where’s your friend?” 

 

Ryan perked his head up.

 

“Shane?” Cordelia clarified. 

 

“The bathroom, I think,” Ryan quirked up the corner of his mouth. “I hope you aren’t too attached to it.”

 

He internally cringed at the poop joke he just made to an 80-year-old woman who’s letting him ransack her home. An apology was on the tip of his tongue when Cordelia said,

 

“Dear, you’re the only one to have left the attic in the past thirty minutes besides the flies and the dust.”

 

“You mean... Shane never came down here.” 

 

“That’s what I just said, isn’t it?” Cordelia said sharply. 

 

Fuck.

 

-

 

After Ryan scrambled back up to the attic in search of Shane and subsequently failed, the Buzzfeed Unsolved crew did a sweep through of the entire premises. He wasn’t hiding behind a single doorframe or cupboard. It was like he had disappeared into thin air. Cordelia was peculiarly stoic, completely ignoring the antics occurring. 

A 9-1-1 call and police report later, TJ nudged his shoulder against Ryan’s.

 

“We’ve gotta go, Ryan. I know you want to find Shane. Fuck, man, we  _ all _ want to find Shane, but we can’t stay here all night. Let’s head back to the Best Western, get some rest, and I’m sure the police will have some good news for us in the morning. Sound good?”

 

Ryan dubiously agreed, but only after leaving Shane an 18th voicemail on his cell. He tapped his fingers sporadically against his jean-clad knee in the back of the uber. 

-

 

Ryan climbed into the hotel’s king-sized bed. They didn’t have any two bedroom suites available. Despite his friend’s absence, he split the bed in half with a pillow wall. Maybe if he put it up he could pretend Shane was on the other side. 

 

Unfortunately, blinding himself of the bed’s left side couldn’t replicate Shane’s quiet snoring and warmth seeping through the barrier. Ryan felt empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slow build. we'll get there, I swear.


End file.
